Mystic Falls
Class 2a Mystic Falls is a city located atop of a floating landmass that sails across the skies of the Shan Shui steppes. It has never-ending waterfalls that slip over the edges of the floating island, has flying ships for transport and sells a special seven-coloured-bean as food. Information Government Type Democratic Republic Terrain Type Steppe - Flat grassland. Unique Characteristics Seven-Coloured Bean Mystic Falls has its very own special food called the seven-colour-bean. Each bean is coloured all seven colours at once. Waterballs To keep the floating city's waterfalls flowing, the city has magical waterballs that constantly spray water. They are located at the edges of the city where they gather together and crate a permanent mist that creates a never-ending supply of water. These waterballs eventually lose their water, but new ones are being created all of the time. Some of these balls can be sold to people. Description Appearance The city is built upon a floating mass of land that slowly sails through the skies of the Shan Shui steppes. The buildings of Mystic Falls have large domed roofs. Layout The city itself is located at the centre of the floating island with waterfalls surrounding it and cascading over the edge of the floating landmass. At four locations close to the water supply are the seven-coloured-bean forests. They are small forests but each produces the same beans. The city is split into several districts. At the centre is the business district where the largest companies are located, though smaller shops can be found in all districts. To the north of the city are the docks where the flying ships can tether to the city and do trade, especially for the magical wood from Tale. To the north-east is an area dedicated to producing a few kinds of fruit - such as pears and apples. This fruit can then be sold, traded or turned into wine. To the east of the city is the smallest district, but the most important, the government district. The old Palace is located here. To the south-east is the entertainment district where the city's top entertainment centres are located. Though there are entertainment buildings across all of the city, the most popular are here in the entertainment district. The largest of the districts, taking up the entire west and south of the city, is the residential zone where the people of Mystic Falls are housed. Infrastructure Transportation The most common method of transport in Mystic Falls are flying ships or boats that are made from magical wood provided by Tale. Power/Water The city's power is derived from solar energy of the sun and the wind that blows through the skies. The water for the city is supplied from the never-ending river that surrounds the city and falls over the edge of the floating city. This never-ending source of water is provided by the waterballs. People Leaders/Rulers TBA Residents * Gavin Taker * Rita Lee * Ella Green * Christin Su * Isabella Lee * Ann * Harry cc * Lang Shun * Huang Xiaocui * Bei * Super Don James * Cathy Bronte * Dorrit Bronte Visitors TBA Locations * Miracle Club * Solitary House * Warm Apartment * Star Hotel * The World Tree * Thatched cottage * Little shop * Shadowy Ranch * Meiji mura * Sakura apartment * Magic Maze * Daphne Odera * Merry Color Category:City PageCategory:Location Page